injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Harley Quinn/Suicide Squad
Harley Quinn Suicide Squad can be unlocked through her challenge. Otherwise, she can be obtained from her Early Access Bundle, the Worst Heroes Ever Bundle, or as a rare drop from the Suicide Squad Daily Bonus Pack. However, obtaining her from a pack will not unlock her for direct Promotion(s). Arguably the strongest version of Harley Quinn to date, she is a powerful character to use in her own right, and even more so with support from other Suicide Squad characters. Her light Basic attack pattern matches that of Harley Quinn/Insurgency and Harley Quinn/Animated. However, her heavy attack pattern is the same as Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight, making this Harley extremely deadly and giving her the possibility of chaining her heavy combo into her SP1. Strategy Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Extra Trick.png|Picking an extra trick! Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Power Gain.png|One power bar for the whole team! Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Improved Joker Picture.png|Picking the Joker photograph on her SP2. Suicide Squad Harley Quinn Joker Headshot.png|Joker comes in for a surprise attack! Suicide Squad Harley Quinn C4.png|Picking a C4 if Deadshot is on her team! Suicide Squad Harley Quinn C4 Area Effect.png|Area Effect dealt to the enemy team! As a Suicide Squad character, she is effective when paired with other Suicide Squad characters as described in her passive. However, that doesn't mean that pairing her with other characters is a bad move. Even when partnered with others, she could still demolish unprepared teams with the right gears and teammates. Harley Quinn's second special will change depending on her teammates, as stated in her passive. If Deadshot/Suicide Squad is on her team, her Unblockable bomb will turn into C4. This does the same damage as her normal bomb, but also deals 20% of the special's damage as an Area Effect against the entire enemy team. If The Joker/Suicide Squad (the Unhinged version works too) is on her team, the Joker picture will change from the classic Joker picture to one with Suicide Squad Joker's face on it; and selecting it will bring him in from the sidelines to attack once before disappearing, similar to Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight's passive, but controllable. The attack does 100% of Joker's damage stat. If damage from this move is reflected (e.g. Black Adam/Regime's passive), Joker will take damage instead of Harley - additionally, any basic or special Harley does afterwards will damage Joker if they are reflected. Using the Joker picture when a Suicide Squad Joker is on her team does not offer the normal damage boost. If Suicide Squad Joker is knocked out, the picture and its functionality returns to normal when used. If paired with any Suicide Squad Joker and equipped with the Tantu Totem, the improved Joker picture will function like her bomb and therefore, will not refund power unless the enemy dodges, is invulnerable, or is KO'ed by it. For the purpose of Nekron's Scythe, if this KO'es, it is considered that Harley performed the KO blow and will receive the resurrection herself. The extra trick in her passive is Power Gain, which is represented by Harley Quinn's triple-diamond icon; when selected, it will give her entire team 50 power points (1 bar of power). This effect will always be part of her SP2 regardless of whether or not you have other Suicide Squad teammates. Note: Harley Quinn does not need all Suicide Squad characters as teammates to have a different second special. As long as one or more Suicide Squad characters is on her team, one of her second special effects will change for that corresponding character only. Additionally, Harley's Power Boost does not cause extra power generation. It only gives her and her teammates a bar of Power and must be used multiple times for extended use. Interactions Good With * Any of the other Suicide Squad characters. *[[The Joker/Batman Ninja|'Lord Joker/Batman Ninja']]: With the help of Lord Joker, Harley Quinn's Specials deal 20% Area-Effect Damage to the tagged out opponents. *'Tantu Totem': Harley with the Tantu Totem will allow her to give her teammates power and heal indefinitely. Good Against * Superman/Injustice 2: The surprise attack on her SP2 can deal a lot of one-hit damage unaffected by block, and it is not counted as a special, thereby circumventing Superman's passive. Countered By * Killer Frost: Both versions of Killer Frost can slow Harley's power generation by a large amount, making it harder to reach Bag-o-Tricks. Additionally, Killer Frost/Regime can also severely dampen the heal effect from her SP2. *Characters with easy access to power drain, preferably Sinestro/Antimatter or all versions of Lex Luthor and Nightwing. *'Batman/Dawn of Justice '''and' The Flash/Wally West Rebirth: Both can dodge Harley's entire SP2, which means they can evade Joker's attack, '''despite not actually being counted as a special, as well as her C4. Abilities Here are Harley Quinn's abilities. Harley Quinn's SP1, "Goodnight Kiss", can be chained from her heavy basics, which can make it deadly. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia * Her artifacts are Bat, Boots, Gloves, Revolver, and Sweatshirt. * This version of Harley Quinn is based off her portrayal by Margot Robbie in the Suicide Squad movie released on August 4th of 2016. * Her first official preview on the WB Forums showed her with 1550 base health. This was later changed to the current 1450 base health for unknown reasons. * The name of her passive is a reference to one of her lines in the movie: "We're bad guys; it's what we do. * Originally, her team power gain would only give power to her teammates but this was changed so that she receives a bar of power as well. * She's the only version of Harley Quinn to be featured wearing shorts. ** In the movie, this version of Harley Quinn uses only a single revolver instead of dual revolvers. However, to "adapt" to the other versions in the game, she is given dual revolvers, which matches the revolver used in the movie. ** Additionally, upon using her Super Move, instead of the "traditional" mallet that all the other versions use, she actually uses her own version of the mallet, in accordance with her appearance in the movie! * During her Challenge repeat on the 10th of November 2016, since Raven was required as one of the 3 characters, the Sorcery Pack was brought back to the store. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Female characters Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:Unblockable Specials Category:Innate heal Category:Health regain for team Category:Damage boost to team Category:Damage boost to Specials Category:1-hit special 2 Category:Area-Effect Special Category:Different Special Animations Category:Basic-Special_combos Category:Gunners